Talk:Destruction's Depths
walkthrough plz ive been stuck here all day. follow direction its simple even my heroes and I used totally wrong build(burning against destroyer which does nothing) Kullwarrior Where do u get this quest?? :From Jalis Ironhammer in the Battledepths. You must first have completed Heart of the Shiverpeaks. After beating it once, you can quickly return to Jalis via the portal to the Battledepths in the Central Transfer Chamber. BftP 20:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I heard there was a bug with this quest? that one cant talk to budger once the quest is complete?Dekboi. 14:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Ouch, Disc of Chaos pwns my party everytime.[[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 14:46, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :I've done it yesterday, the easiest part was the Disc. I had a friend (war) to tank him, RC prot, SoD prot, HB/Heal Party/GolE to keep him alive, and he never really hurt him... It was just tedious seeing him getting pounded while that disc hardly got scratched by our heroes... Took a few minutes to take him down, and afterwards we aggro'ed each group apart... And then the biggest pushover came, but that's the mission after that ^^' --84.24.206.123 10:16, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Gwen as an interrupt mes = no damage. -68.166.2.3 13:18, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Once, i'd set my heroes in a good position so I could tank without them taking agro, (i'm a warrior) Mantra of Flame and 2 monks could keep me alive even when I was on 60dp only tough part was when the Disc moved and pulled the party into the Destroyers of Lives because their damage could tip the scale between me staying alive and me dying >.< [[User:Lyra Valo|L'yra' V'alo' ]] 14:14, 6 September 2007 (CDT) just doing this quest and noted that when langmar died all vanguards turned hostile, as if they were her minions.SuicideBunny 10:02, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Finishing the mission the cheap way A fun build i used while playing this mission turned out to be amazingly powerfull. Well, we had the usual 3 ele, two monks a barrager, a mesmer and an assasin. We got creamed ofcourse at the norn part, but then i realised something. The golems cannot die. I, the assasin, was using a Shadowform running build, Deadly Paradox>Arcane Echo>Shadow Form>Echoed Shadow Form>Shadow Form. About a minute and a half of invulnerability, the only time i was out of it had Feighned Neutrality, Dark Escape and "I Am Unstoppable" along with Death's Charge. If you dident see it by now.. i managed to reenergize the golems, put them on defense and managed to kill close to all the destoryers there, the rest of the party just coming in at the end to clear up. I thought this was just a fluke until we reached the Central Transfer Chamber. The whole party got wiped once again, mostly due to 60DP, and it was just me, my shadow form and the golems. Took me awhile, but i managed to kill evreything there, without dieing. I was lmaoing with my guild-mate on vent all the 10-15 minutes it took me to solo-farm evreything there. Golems rule :P --Cosmitz 13:04, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :I went in there with a balanced party and creamed everything with no problem. I think one henchman had 15dp. 13:10, 16 September 2007 (CDT) I found an interesting and useful bug during this mission. If a golem set on defensive mode dies with the phase shield up, the shield will not dissappear, and your party can stand next to the golem to become invulnerable. This invulnerability dissappears if the golem is reactivated, but I have now used the trick to beat the disc easily 2 times now. Hope this can help with this (extremely obnoxious) boss. 69.40.244.195 18:13, 24 September 2007 (CDT) WTF lol i a war and i can't seem to beat it at all! can someone tell me the skills to own it with (also the henchies and heroes with the skills)? :The skills to use are your three Golems. Against the disc at the end, if you set all three to melee and do your best to heal them and re-energize them when they deactivate, you should be ok. If your warrior is below 15 energy because of the DP, can you take a high energy set to get it back above that? :I hadn't considered that though - if a low energy Warrior or Paragon gets enough DP to take their energy below 15, how do they get the Golems up and running again? That really does make the mission more difficult!Paulatpingu 07:29, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::Solution: Dont die. :) -Kamiawolf 08:15, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::Wait until you try this in Hard Mode, holy crap this was tough. --Blue.rellik 11:39, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Staff. A good +10energy staff to activate golems, and you're sweet. I kinda had to rely on that myself as it wasn't a good fight, and we got 60dp at that norn bit (althought it was smooth before and after). Umm, I've tried this twice, with the same team composition: P/W focused support para (me), KD war (my guildie), HB hero monk, BL hero monk, tank-style hero derv, SF ele, MM hero, and P/W motivation para. I took the extra para b/c guildie said that damage mitigation was the way to go. So we got to the last level, with 60 dp =/, killed all but the disk but when we tried to kill him, we literally couldn't make his health fall below 90%, while he one-hit killed our team, any recommendations on a new team composition? (we used the golems on melee)24.176.98.38 03:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC)Gabe :NEVER, NEVER, NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER use fire or burning against Destroyers Blue.rellik 04:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Lol SF ele, useless. --Ckal Ktak 13:22, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, anything else? i think i can replace the SF with air spiker, blinding surge any good here? or just dual attunement? ::::A ele is useless at killing against Destroyers since their best damage skills (fire) does nearly no damage. A ele is best as a support role running utility like wards and blinding flash. Blue.rellik 03:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Gogo water ele! --Gimmethegepgun 03:31, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Water's good for blurred vision and snaring their attack classes, but I find taking a geomancer with ward against melee/elements/weakness to be the best idea, keeps an awful lot of damage off of your team. Sandstorm and Unsteady Ground are good elites to take, there's always your PvE skills for damage (Necrosis, "Finish Him!" are good choices). --Ckal Ktak 20:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) Heroes and henchmen in hard mode I finished this quest in hard mode with heroes and henchmen (Me + 3 heroes + 4 henchmen). I had Razah set as spirit spammer with ritual lord and union/shelter/shadowsong/displacement, Vekk as a dual attunement air spammer with blinding flash, Master of whispers with spiteful spirit. Myself as lod prot monk (Lod, Prot spirit, Reversal, Cure hex etc) Henchmen were: Lina, Talon, Herta and Zho. The hardest part was when you have to defend and fight off the waves of destroyers. I used a trick here and went away from the central spot and let the destoyers kill the npc. Then i picked them off a few at a time by pulling with a longbow. The boss was pretty easy even in hard mode. A prot spirit on the golems and let them tank him in melee mode.--85.226.179.85 22:30, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :That actually sounds pretty good, except my title toon would replace Talon. I might have to conscript a guildie, heh. Mesodreth Blackwing 05:46, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Dunno how much stronger they are in HM, but at least in Normal the boss can easily be pulled separate, and all he can do is spam Flame Burst. And he moves slow. Stone Dwarf tanks well, can set Golems to Ranged or Defense. Other than the mentioned part with the Destroyers, the rest of the quest should be easy with careful aggro control. (T/ ) 05:53, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Added walkthrough I've added a walkthrough with a little strategy. i hope it helps. spelling is probebly rubbish and it needs some rephrasing i think... can anyone help me with that please? - Lukyboy 15:29, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::There aren't three sets of steps at the start of the central transfer chamber. Editing. --Ckal Ktak 23:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) 7500 XP? I just finished all the primaries in hard mode, and the experience obteined in all of them was 7500, not 2500 (Am Bups) :Yes, but is only for during the Eye of the North Blow-out Event, returns to 2,500xp at the end of that event. --Wolfie (talk| ) 05:57, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Pushover Some people seem to dislike this mission while it is quite easy with this: *2 warriors (Talon + Devona is enough!) *Support E/Rt (Think Ward against X, splinter weapon) *1 MM to make a wall of flesh for eledestroyers to nuke *2 monks (Mhenlo and prot henchie are fine) *You, i played as Glass Arrows/Conjure tripshot R/E AND, the special trick: *Ranger hero with Ebon Dust Aura/Volley/interrupts. I had Pyre with such a build and those nasty Destroyers of Flesh/Sinew/Hordes couldn't do their DPS! In the Central Transfer Chamber I had 2 groups+Big diskthing at the same time and it worked perfectly! Should i post build somewhere here? 195.241.221.246 13:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :You could post the build on PvXwiki and then put the link here. 14:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) note Regarding the note "Note: it seems that once you engage the Disc of Chaos, all remaining Destroyers will converge on the Disc and aggro onto your party.", so I don't break 1rv, that is not true. I did this yesterday, and we had only killed one group, and when we aggroed the disc the other groups did not aggro. --Shadowcrest 23:41, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :I've done this mission about 20 times and if I don't kill all the groups on the ground level before I aggro the disk, they do rush me. However since I've done this so many times, I've learned to avoid them, so if it's not true anymore, I wouldn't know. If you're certain they don't do it anymore then remove it. --Macros 20:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::They only rush after I rush into the middle area (around the hench area). But I usually aggro him to the stairs (let the golems tank, and Pain Invert away... ) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:53, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::They certainly don't attack if you aggro solely the Disc, aslong as you pull him to the stairs.